


Мы стоим друг друга

by fandom Kumys 2020 (fandom_Kumys_2018), RecklessLondon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Explicit Language, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Friendship/Love, Hand Jobs, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Some Humor, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Kumys%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecklessLondon/pseuds/RecklessLondon
Summary: Юра ненавидел делать то, что не умел. Например общаться. Быть милым. Дружить. Но всё изменилось, когда в спорткомплексе появился Отабек.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 25
Kudos: 114
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, fandom Kumys 2020 - Миди рейтинг





	Мы стоим друг друга

Юра зло стучал чехлами по прорезиненному полу и шёл в раздевалку, будто на таран.

«В пизду», — мысленно сплюнул он и нервными пальцами зачесал чёлку назад. Но как раз из-за этого своего часто используемого посыла Юра сейчас и злился, ведь не сдержался и послал туда томно хихикающего Гошку. А Милка дерзко так уточнила, видел ли Юра живую женщину голой хотя бы выше пояса.

— Нужна мне твоя женщина, — вызверился Юра, объезжая её по широкой дуге.

— Да тебе никто не нужен. Или ты никому?

Ехидные слова больно резанули, и Юра, дёрнувшись, плохо вошёл в риттбергер, сильно недокрутил четверной и неудачно приземлился.

Гошка снова сошёлся со своей кудрявой дурой, Милка не вылезала из телефонных переписок с очередным хоккеистом или кем-то из близнецов Криспино (у Юры уже пухла голова следить за этими мыльными операми на льду, хотя особо ядовитой Милка обычно становилась как раз после расставаний), Витя таскал за собой хвостиком Кацудона с дебильным блаженным лицом, а Юра никому не был нужен. И ему никто. Поэтому у него медалей полная коробка из-под зимних кроссовок, целый каток завистливых конкурентов, толпа «Ангелов Юрия» и контракт на рекламу шампуня, транслируемую на главных каналах страны. И поэтому же из друзей только кот и дедушка, а голая женщина и правда не сдалась, разве что ради любопытства бы посмотрел. Наверное, в восемнадцать лет это не нормально, но Юре иногда сил не хватало даже на пожрать, не то чтобы обращать внимание на буйство гормонов. Поэтому и замечал только когда такие как Милка тыкали носом. «Дружеские подъёбки» почему-то воспринимались всегда злыми и выводящими из себя. У Юры, наверное, неправильное чувство юмора, потому что звучало как-то обидно. Его посылы в интимные органы и ближайшие локации тоже, конечно, не походили на вдохновляющие речи, призванные улучшить отношения, но Юра только матерился, без прицела и желания уязвить, просто поддавался своему говённому характеру. Послал и послал, а значит, не особо посылаемого трогало вот это всё. Дружить он не умел никогда, но и гадости намеренно не делал. Потому что «говённый» не значит подлый. Его же били словами метко, по самому больному. Но показывать это Юра коллегам по катку не собирался, хотя палился, конечно, по всем фронтам и падениями, и психованными уходами. Юниоры всегда такому жутко радовались, Милка смеялась, Гоша и Витя вздыхали с разной степенью трагичности, Кацудон хмурил чёрные бровки и щурился через очки, Фельцман багровел, Барановская презрительно поджимала губы.

«Вот будет у вас, Юрий, программа про подростковые комплексы, будете дёргаться в нужных местах и рычать, а сейчас вы кто? Революционер! Вот и идите отстаивайте свои права на льду!» — говорила Барановская, а Юра скалил зубы и зло пыхтел. Что поделать, пиздострадать только по делу он ещё не научился.

Сезон начался не только у фигуристов, поэтому сегодня, слава Пётиным яйцам, Барановская на тренировке не присутствовала, и не имела счастья наблюдать его очередной позор.

«Попрыгать, может, на тренировочной арене? Хоккеистов, вроде, не слышно», — задумался Юра, но всё же включил тумблер рационального мышления и не рискнул подвергать себя травмам в таком взвинченном состоянии. А вот замяться и потянуться как следует ещё никому не вредило, поэтому он поцокал в тренажёрный зал, всегда пустующий в это время. Растягиваться в компании тупых матерящихся хоккеистов, наполняющих «Хоккейный город» команды СКА, ему тоже не улыбалось. И не потому, что с ними не обсудить проблемы Обломова и от мата легко завянут даже самые стойкие уши, — Юра и сам клал большой и толстый на литературную классику и владел русским матерным как боженька. Его просто невероятно бесил бесконечный ржач бугаёв, считающих очень важным и нужным донести до него своё ценное мнение по поводу выбора профессии и конституции тела, которая от Юры так-то не зависела. Все как один настолько недалёкие и озабоченные, что Милка не могла долго терпеть их даже поштучно. Юра же, уже год тренирующийся в «Хоккейном городе», вообще балансировал на грани разбитого носа и не умер молодым только каким-то чудом. Чудо звали Милкой, но узнал об этом далеко не сразу.

*** 

В тренажёрке потрескивала одна из люминесцентных лампочек и гудела беговая дорожка, по которой практически бесшумно бежал парень с мокрыми от пота волосами, стриженными андеркатом. Если бы не смуглая кожа и невысокий рост, Юра бы подумал, что ему за все кармические грехи в глюки достался Джей-Джей. Джей-Джея — своего главного конкурента в борьбе за призы — Юра не мог терпеть даже больше, чем пирожки с рыбой и разговоры об отношениях. Он вообще людей не особо любил, а таких болтливых и самовлюблённых — тем более. Но этот канадский выскочка мог оказаться в Петербургском «Хоккейном городе» СКА только в роли галлюцинации, а мелкокалиберный бегун вполне реально жёг электричество, гонял дорожку и потел в чёрном-пречёрном — как Юрина душа — костюме.

Юра шумно сдул упавшую на лицо чёлку и плюхнулся на скамейку для жима, чтобы снять коньки. Ладно, одного молча пыхтящего коротышку он потерпит.

— Что уставился, — для профилактики рявкнул Юра на брошенный в его сторону взгляд раскосых чёрных глаз.

Не удосужив Юру хоть какой-то реакцией, бегун отвернулся к стене и продолжил наматывать километры.

«Не понимает по-русски?» — нахмурился Юра, раскатывая коврик. Да по его тону и без переводчика понятен агрессивный посыл. Мелковат и неконфликтный — значит, точно не заблудившийся хоккеист. Для парника тоже фигура не та, а вот для одиночника в самый раз. Новый азиатский протеже Вити? Да он и с Кацудоном едва успевает, плюс на него опять короткую для Юры повесили. У Барановской — красные революционные шаровары, а у Вити — Ледовое побоище. В этом сезоне Юра будет катать про борьбу, и в кои-то веки ему это нравилось.

«Может, это работник спорткомплекса?» — думал Юра, закинув левую руку за голову и потянув её за локоть направо. Но выглядел тот не как менеджер или бухгалтер, а как профессиональный спортсмен. Юра не знал, что конкретно натолкнуло его на эту мысль. Может, правильное дыхание, может, осанка, но парень явно бежал на выносливость, а не сгонял пятничные чипсы с пивом. Оставался вариант с новым юниором Фельцмана, но в их гадюшнике даже сплетен не ходило, а уж Милка бы не смолчала. Да и не брал Фельцман возрастных, Юру, вон, во взрослые выпнул ещё в пятнадцать.

— Ты кто? — устав ломать голову и тянуть шпагат, спросил Юра. Бегун на этот момент уже перешёл на шаг, восстанавливая дыхание, и явно собирался вот-вот свалить.

— Отабек, — просто ответил тот, выключил дорожку и, бросив в сторону Юры ещё один сложный взгляд, вышел из зала.

Юра, провисший в поперечке между двух башенок из блоков для йоги, пошевелил пальцами в леопардовых носках и фыркнул. _Отабек_. Это, конечно, всё объясняло.

***

В следующий раз Юра встретил таинственного Отабека через два дня всё в том же тренажёрном зале. Юниоры в этот день занимались после обеда, Милка, Гоша и Кацудон уже ушлёпали на каток, а Юра досиживал свои минуты на левом продольном шпагате, закинув пятку на скамейку для жима и листая параллельно инстаграм.

Отабек кивнул ему в знак приветствия и занялся суставной разминкой.

— Фамилия у тебя есть, _Отабек_? — всё-таки не справился с любопытством Юра.

— Алтын, — ответил тот, вращая бёдрами и не сбиваясь с дыхания.

— Как монета? — поднял брови Юра, даже откладывая телефон в сторону. Правое бедро наконец просело до пола. Ещё минута, и можно валить на каток.

— Да. А ещё ювелирный холдинг, его чаще вспоминают. А у тебя?

— Плисецкий.

— Как…

— Балерина, ага, — закатил глаза Юра. На эту тему не шутил только ленивый, хотя и он со своей монеткой тоже верх остроумия и оригинальности проявил. Но фамилия, надо признать, красивая, _победная_.

— Нет. Как олимпийский чемпион этого года. Юрий.

— А, да, как он. Ну, то есть, это я. Юра.

— Круто. Поздравляю! — едва заметно улыбнулся Отабек. — И приятно познакомиться.

— Э, да, спасибо, — неожиданно для самого себя смутился Юра. — Мне тоже приятно. Любишь фигурку?

— Сестра любит, и мама. Я больше по хоккею, — пожал плечами Отабек и принялся их же и разминать.

— Хоккей, — скривился Юра. — Тогда где шуточки, не раздавил ли я себе яйца в шпагате?

— А это смешно?

— Нихуя!

— Тогда хорошо, что я не силён в шутках и не выбрал профессию комика.

— Так ты… — задержал дыхание Юра и сполз со шпагата. — Работаешь здесь?

— В молодёжке, на испытательном сроке, сам понимаешь, — Отабек покрутил рукой вокруг своей головы и торса, то ли что-то изображая, то ли так странно разминая запястье. — Но надеюсь остаться и перейти в следующем сезоне в основную лигу.

Юра нихрена не понимал, но кивнул и согласно хмыкнул:

— Да, было бы хорошо. Здесь, знаешь, мало адекватных.

Особенно среди гормональных хоккейных юниоров из молодёжной лиги. Он пошагал на выход, махнув рукой, как лебединым крылом. Вот уж что мало походило на адекват, но Отабек дёрнул уголком губ в подобии улыбки, и Юра улыбнулся в ответ.

***

В этом сезоне Юре на этапы Гран-при выпали Скейт Канада и Ростелеком. Домашний этап можно было считать удачей — ни тебе акклиматизации, ни смены часовых поясов, хотя московский лёд Юра уже давно перестал считать «своим». Но сначала предстояло пережить Канаду. Вот уж где Юра ненавидел выступать. Его вечно что-то выводило из себя, и канадского золота он ещё ни разу не привозил, несмотря на то что поклонники Джей-Джея никогда себе ничего не позволяли и даже поддерживали не только своего кумира. Деда всегда радовался, что фигурное катание — цивилизованный вид спорта с культурными фанатами, не то что футбол. А деда жил около станции метро «Спортивная», в пятнадцати минутах ходьбы от «Лужников», и навидался футбольных болельщиков за глаза, даже скорую как-то вызывал придуркам. Юра с зенитовцами, к счастью, не сталкивался, ему хватало и хоккеистов. Причем самих по себе, без фанподдержки.

***

Все фигуристы уже давно разошлись по домам, а Юра, получив от Фельцмана ментальных пиздюлей за каскад, остался прыгать, пока держали ноги. За это он тоже огребёт, но уже завтра, а сегодня — за два дня до вылета в Монреаль — собирался выжать из себя всё, чтобы переломить череду канадских неудач, ведь финал в этом году тоже пройдёт там.

Голодный, потный и злой Юра вывалился с тренировочной арены около десяти вечера: сил на нормальную заминку он не наскрёб бы даже под взглядом Барановской, а уж без её сверла в затылке просто тяжело стучал чехлами к раздевалке и тянулся на ходу. Потому что, если совсем без, утром забитые мышцы накажут его эффективнее Фельцмана.

Раздевалка гудела басовитым смехом и разговорами. Похоже, хоккеисты тоже недавно закончили вечернюю тренировку. Выругавшись, Юра свернул к девчонкам, чтобы в пустом сейчас помещении доделать заминку ног. Уровня его эмоционального интеллекта сегодня точно не хватит на этих придурков, хотя в душ всё равно придётся идти в мужскую — все шмотки там. Скривившись от этой перспективы, Юра завалился спиной на скамейку и задрал сокращённые стопы вверх. Иногда болящие как пиздец натруженные икры приносили ему больше удовольствия, чем люди. Социофобия уровня бог, как считала Милка. Юра слал её на хрен, потому что людей он не боялся, а выступать на публике очень даже любил. Терпеть он не мог делать то, что не умел. Например общаться. Быть милым. Дружить.

«Да и в пизду», — фыркнул он про себя, подхватил коньки и пошагал в раздевалку.

В дальнем углу кучковались остатки хоккеистов-юниоров разной степени одетости. Они пялились в телефон и каждые несколько секунд начинали ржать как кони. Юра зарылся в свой шкафчик в поисках сумки, протёр лезвия и аккуратно упаковал коньки. Под взрывы смеха он принялся стягивать насквозь мокрую водолазку непослушными руками и, слишком сильно дёрнув за горловину, со всей дури впечатался локтем в полку. Взвыв, Юра рухнул на скамейку и грязно выругался от непроходящей боли. Хоккеисты снова дружно загоготали. Скорее всего над видосом, который смотрели, но у Юры от удара отключились чувствительность в пальцах, здравый смысл и инстинкт самосохранения, поэтому он пнул металлическую дверцу и заорал:

— Заебали ржать, дебилы!

— Слышь, мелкий, ты ничего не перепутал? — оторвал взгляд от телефона здоровый рыжий бугай, в равной доле обсыпанный веснушками и прыщами.

— Постарше тебя буду, — вызверился Юра, закидывая потную водолазку в сумку.

— Ты что, проблем хочешь? — свел брови к переносице самый одетый и самый крупный из всех парень.

Юра понимал, что протектор тимберлендов этого парня наверняка оставит на его белой коже ебический рисунок из синяков, но никак не мог заставить себя заткнуться:

— Я _хочу_ , чтобы вы уже свалили.

— Пацаны, а у нас тут завёлся бессмертный, — хмыкнул ещё один прыщавый громила, всё ещё сидевший в трусах, и «пацаны» резко повскакивали. Юра выдохнул и, зыркая сквозь чёлку на приближающихся хоккеистов, зачем-то повесил на шею полотенце. Рокки Бальбоа, блядь, не иначе. Вообще, не все хоккеисты были здоровыми и высокими, но эти четверо оказались как на подбор. Не день Бэкхема, а точнее — не день Плисецкого. Каскад запорол, тренера выбесил, вишенкой на торте станет боевой синяковый раскрас. Предчувствуя, что ему вот-вот прилетит кулаком в лицо, он разулыбался мысли, что Фельцману уже будет плевать на перетруженные мышцы: разбитый фэйс Русской феи перед вылетом в Канаду впечатлит его намного больше, а Юра пополнит коллекцию матерных слов новинками.

«Зато из образа не выйду. Революционер, так с фингалом. Красота!»

Только вот улыбка подстегнула громилу в трусах ещё сильнее, он замахнулся и, если бы неведомая сила не толкнула Юру в бок, впечатывая в дверцу шкафчика, большой кулак прилетел бы ему аккурат в зубы. Плечо и задетая вскользь губа взорвались болью, Юра зажмурился и только через секунду открыл глаза, когда прямо перед ним уже оказались голая смуглая спина в капельках воды и знакомая голова с коротко выбритым затылком и мокрой шапкой чёрных волос на макушке.

— Алтын, ты за нас или за этого мелкого пиздливого прыгуна? — возмутился громила в трусах, не удовлетворивший свою жажду крови. Хотя металлический привкус на языке доказывал Юре обратное — губа всё-таки лопнула и противно пульсировала. С его везением завтра это ещё и распухнет. Милка выдаст тонну острот про ненасытных любовников, Витя завалит понимающими взглядами — Кацудон регулярно косплеил шеей далматина и прятал искусанные губы под маской. Шуточки про любителей собак, догги-стайла и вот это всё перестали быть смешными ещё пару лет назад, но с Витиным темпераментом не растеряли своей актуальности.

— Я за честность. Вас четверо, он один, — спокойно ответил Отабек, пошире расставляя ноги, будто собираясь прикрывать Юру собой вот так — мокрым и голым, если не считать повязанного на бёдра полотенца.

Юра так охренел, что незаметно для себя отфильтровал «мелкого и пиздливого» и просто хлопал глазами, вжимаясь в дверцу.

— Мы вместе играем, если ты не забыл, — насупил брови рыжий, возвышаясь над ними с Отабеком почти на целую голову. — И твою команду оскорбляют.

— Мне казалось, мы команда по _хоккею_ , а не по боксу. Хотя бокс это тоже цивилизованный спорт, где бьются один на один в _своей_ весовой категории.

— Да в пизду, — вздохнул самый одетый, отступая на шаг назад. И впервые в жизни Юра был согласен с _хоккеистом_.

— Бля, и откуда ты такой умный взялся, — скривился рыжий. — Тебе повезло, Алтын, что ты такой быстрый и напихал в панамку «Атланту» позавчера, а то мы тебя быстро к этому убогому отправим в колготках прыгать.

— Будет у тебя олимпийское золото, тогда приходи ко мне членами меряться и разговоры про колготки разговаривать, — отмер Юра, отлипая от шкафчика.

— Юра, — сказал Отабек и предостерегающе взял его за запястье.

— А, так ты и есть тот самый Плисецкий, — закатил глаза громила в трусах и, махнув рукой, пошёл к куче одежды, сваленной на скамейке в дальнем углу. — Ладно, парни, пусть живёт. А то у него слишком много защитников на квадратный сантиметр тела.

Юра бы из чистой вредности обязательно уточнил, представляет ли себе этот придурок, как выглядит квадратный сантиметр и сколько их в Юре, но сильные пальцы всё ещё сжимали его запястье, и он благоразумно смолчал.

— Я думал, Петербург — _культурная_ столица России, — хмыкнул Отабек, внимательно наблюдая за сборами парней.

— А я из Иркутска, — хохотнул громила в трусах, уже ставший громилой в сером спортике.

— Нижний. Саратов. Ростов, — поддержали остальные трое.

— Москва, — пожал плечами Юра, и все дружно захохотали.

— Ладно, бывайте, — махнул рыжий.

Только когда все хоккеисты вывалились из раздевалки, Отабек отпустил Юрину руку и пошёл одеваться сам.

— Слушай, ну что ты, блядь, полез, а? Я бы сам справился! — вздохнул Юра, падая на скамейку рядом.

— Это как? — выгнул бровь Отабек и отвернулся, чтобы натянуть боксеры.

Юра неожиданно для себя самого смутился от вида хорошо прорисованных мышц спины, двух ямочек на пояснице и поджарых смуглых ягодиц. Смотреть на ноги он категорически себе запретил и перевёл взгляд на коротко стриженный затылок и забавно торчащие уши.

— Да я после трени воняю, как стадо дохлых коров, они бы через минуту сами попадали!

— А, это стратегия, конечно. Я сначала решил, ты их собрался полотенцем отшлёпать.

— Помню я, так начиналось какое-то порно, — фыркнул Юра, окончательно теряя весь свой боевой запал, но зачем-то продолжая думать не в том направлении. — Они же все малолетки, фу.

— В молодёжке есть и совершеннолетние юниоры. Я, например.

— Так ты хоккеист!

— Я же так сразу и сказал. А ты думал, кто?

— Профессиональный игрок в покер, блин. Ну что ты смеешься? Ты лицо своё видел? Вот!

— Спасибо, если меня когда-нибудь выгонят после избиения своих же сокомандников, воспользуюсь советом.

— Вообще, парни тебе не соврали. Я был не прав, шибанулся локтем, защемил нервные окончания, и понеслось.

— Ты и получил, — кивнул Отабек на ощутимо распухшую губу. — Может, лёд?

— Э, нет. Льда мне на сегодня хватит, — хохотнул Юра, стягивая наконец компрессионные штаны. — Ладно, спасибо что вмешался, но больше так не делай.

— Ну-у. Будешь со мной дружить или нет? — спросил Отабек, протягивая руку.

— Ого, в трусах мне ещё дружбу не предлагали!

— А, ну без, так без, — дёрнул плечом Отабек и зацепил пальцами левой руки резинку боксеров. Юра с хохотом перехватил обе его ладони.

— Да, буду!

— Тогда и я буду.

— Что, дружить?

— Буду защищать тебя. Хотя… Знаешь, ты прав, если нападать будут _после_ тренировки и без респираторов, то спасать придётся их.

— О, иди ты! — показав ему средний палец, Юра пошагал в душ. И продолжил как дебил улыбаться кафельной стенке, будто там показывали те самые видосики, что и у придурочных хоккеистов на телефоне. И только вымыв голову, понял, что так и не снял трусы. Похоже, завтра его мышцы будут болеть не только от нагрузок, но ещё и от смеха.

***

Из Канады Юра привёз второе место.

— Тоже хорошо, Юрочка. В следующий раз повезёт больше, — во время трёхчасовой пересадки в Москве утешал его дедушка, прижимая, как маленького, к плечу.

Юра, уткнувшись носом в отделанный овчиной воротник куртки, вдыхал знакомый запах дедушкиного одеколона, старенького «москвича» и жареных пирожков и согласно угукал, хотя прекрасно знал, что дело вовсе не в везении. Просто Джей-Джей на домашнем льду всегда откатывал как боженька, а над Юриным каскадом стоит поработать лучше и перенести в короткой любимый Витин четверной флип во вторую часть программы, а значит, работы на ближайшие две недели предстоит овердохуя.

— Нормально, деда, на Ростелекоме в Москве я всех порву.

— Даже не сомневаюсь! Ты только береги себя, пожалуйста. Губа-то не болит уже? Нет, ну ладно. Я в этот раз очень удачные билеты купил, да не спорь ты со мной, мне удобнее купить, а не чтобы ты меня как нахлебника проводил. Да и дочка Наташи из двадцать второй квартиры со мной попросилась, так что мы вместе придём поболеть, пирожков тебе напеку победных. С чем хочешь?

— С капустой. Только ради них и стоит побеждать, — рассмеялся Юра, прижимаясь крепче. Насчёт покупки билетов спорить он перестал ещё пару лет назад — упёртость по-плисецки стоило бы запечатывать в бутылки и продавать. Соседскую дочку он помнил весьма смутно, знал только от дедушки, что она состоит в его «Ангелах», ей тринадцать, и одну её мать боится отпускать на такое массовое мероприятие. Юра в свои тринадцать уже три года как жил в Петербурге в школе-интернате, а в пятнадцать, перед взрослым сезоном, переехал в соседнюю от Барановской однушку, потому что просто не успевал физически мотаться и на каток, и в балетную студию, и в интернат на другом конце города. А ещё это позволило забрать у дедушки Пётю, что тоже играло важную роль. Для дедушки — как этап взросления, ведь кот — это ответственность. Для самого Юры — живое любимое существо рядом, ведь кот — это счастье. Найти для Пёти присмотр во время отъездов оказалось не так легко, но он справился и с этим квестом. Поэтому плясок вокруг домашних детей Юра не понимал, но сам себе иногда признавался, что немного завидовал. Хотя дедушка додавал ему любви и заботы как мог, поэтому Юру грели крепкие объятия и тёплые ещё пирожки в рюкзаке за спиной.

— Куда так много-то? — спросил он, запихивая объёмный пакет и надеясь, что Барановская не запалит его с запрещёнкой. Надеялся, конечно, зря — нюх на углеводы у неё был как у овчарки.

— С друзьями поделишься, Юрочка.

Были бы ещё у Юры эти друзья.

***

Тридцатого октября Юра вваливался в спорткомплекс, отчаянно зевая и мечтая о подушке больше, чем о том, чтобы Джей-Джей забыл его имя. А тот конкретно так достал Юру в Монреале. И золотом своим, и «хэй, принцесса, улыбнись и не порти кислым лицом мои триумфальные фото». Эмоциональное напряжение и вчерашний семичасовой перелёт с пересадкой нехерово его вымотали, но зато получилось встретиться с дедушкой. Ради этого он мог бы не спать ещё неделю.

— Юра, — вывел его из транса голос Отабека. — И хотя здравый смысл велит мне промолчать, всё равно поздравляю с серебром.

Юра пожал протянутую руку и криво улыбнулся.

— Это ты сейчас по моему лицу определил или видел трансляцию?

— Трансляцию, — кивнул Отабек, и незастёгнутый шлем упал ему на глаза. Он едва заметно улыбнулся, поправил шлем концом клюшки и натянул краги на руки.

— А, всё выглядело так ужасно?

— Нет, очень красиво. Просто ты во время награждения так смотрел в камеру, как на придурков из моей команды.

Юра рассмеялся, потому что да, _смотреть_ , чтобы визави отложил кирпичей, он умел. А ещё потому, что мужское одиночное транслировали в России в три часа ночи, и Отабек не высыпался, как минимум, двое суток — ради него. И понимание этого отозвалось теплом где-то глубоко в груди. Как и умильный вид невысокого Отабека в полном хоккейном обмундировании.

— Слушай, а в этом хоть дышать можно?

— Нужно. А иначе помрёшь.

— Да ну тебя, я же серьёзно, — снова рассмеялся Юра и понял, что наконец проснулся. Учащённое сердцебиение разогнало кровь, и мозг начал функционировать.

— И я серьёзно. Без воздуха всё, — Отабек провёл ребром ладони по горлу и цыкнул.

Юра пихнул его в плечо, Отабек картинно покачнулся.

— Какие планы на завтра, Юр?

— Ебашить и ещё раз ебашить. А что?

— Хочу украсть тебя после тренировки на пару часов, можно?

— Я до семи точно, — развёл руками Юра и виновато улыбнулся.

— Тогда завтра в семь, — дёрнул уголком губ Отабек, обозначая улыбку, а затем, кивнув Юре, вразвалку пошагал на лёд.

— Отабек? Лови.

Тот неловко поймал затянутыми в краги руками пакет и заглянул внутрь.

— Пирожки? Куда столько много?

— Друзей угости.

— А, хорошо, — кивнул Отабек и подошёл к Юре, протягивая пирожок. — Будешь?

— Да не меня, придурок! Других друзей. Из команды там.

Отабек дёрнул бровью и всё-таки засунул Юре в смеющийся рот пирожок.

— Куда пойдём-то? — крикнул он удаляющейся спине в сине-красном хоккейном джемпере, едва успев прожевать. — Что надеть?

— Тут недалеко. Что хочешь. Ты и в одних трусах отлично выглядишь.

— Ради тебя могу надеть и вторые, — хмыкнул Юра.

— Вариант _без_ мне нравился больше, — глянул через плечо Отабек, прищурив и так раскосые чёрные глаза.

— О, иди-ка ты в пизду, эксгибиционист хренов, — отмахнулся Юра и бессовестно заржал.

— Можно всё-таки на лёд?

— Нужно. А иначе всё! — Юра повторил слова и движение Отабека с ребром ладони по горлу и кивнул в сторону наблюдавшего за ними помощника тренера.

Отабек состроил серьёзное лицо и посеменил к катку мимо постукивающего по часам тренера. А Юра, наскоро переодевшись, поскакал в тренажёрку на разминку и тянул там вместе со шпагатами ещё и улыбку.

— Юрец, а ты в Канаде головой об лёд не бился? — поймала его за локоть Милка, когда размятые фигуристы пошагали на лёд. — Или у тебя отравление серебром?

— Ты ёбу дала? — вытаращился на неё Юра.

— Что-то ты подозрительно много лыбишься. Я вообще ни разу не видела, чтобы ты улыбался за пределами подиума. И уж точно ни один нормальный человек не будет демонстрировать работу ортодонта потолку в минусовой поперечке.

— Ты точно дала ёбу, — сам себе кивнул Юра и выдернул локоть из цепких пальцев. — Я ничем не болен — раз, не носил брекеты — два.

— Да откуда же мне это знать, ты же _никогда_ не улыбаешься. И с тобой точно что-то не так.

— У меня аллергия на идиотские вопросы!

— И даже огрызаешься не так зло, — подозрительно прищурилась Милка.

Юра закатил глаза и, подхватив сумку с коньками, направился к двери.

— Это просто у него раньше велосипеда не было, — насмешливо протянул Витя, собирая оставленные Кацудоном шмотки.

— Знать бы ещё, как зовут этот велосипед, — хмыкнула Милка Юре в спину. Тот сцепил зубы и молча вышел из зала, поставив мысленную галочку: не показывать этим проницательным сплетникам своей дружбы с Отабеком как можно дольше. Ему самому-то плевать, а вот начни по «Хоккейному городу» ходить слухи — наверняка пошлые и красочные — про Отабека, никого уже не остановит факт, кому тот в панамку накануне шайб напихал.

***

Юра перекатывался с пятки на носок, дожидаясь Отабека на крыльце. Почему-то им не пришло в голову обменяться телефонами, и Юра даже не знал, закончил ли тот свою тренировку и где планирует его забрать. Но петербургская погода сегодня неожиданно радовала отсутствием дождя и теплом даже после захода солнца, поэтому он нервно топтался на улице. В наушниках протяжно, но расслабляюще Alexiane затянула Soldier, и пока Юра задумался, не скатать ли под неё показательную или вообще, может, короткую в следующем сезоне, перед ступенями остановился байк с мотоциклистом, одетым во всё чёрное. Мотоциклист поднял забрало шлема и жестом показал вытащить наушники.

— Не боишься скорости? — спросил тот голосом Отабека и глядя его же спокойными глазами.

— Я боюсь пчёл и Барановскую, своего хореографа, — фыркнул Юра, неторопливой походкой спускаясь вниз, хотя непонятно с чего вдруг забарабанившее сердце разгоняло кровь и подгоняло уставшее тело двигаться быстрее.

— Обещаю не жужжать и не заставлять тебя прыгать ножницы, — серьёзно кивнул Отабек, доставая из заплечного мешка ещё один шлем.

— Балетом тоже мама с сестрой увлекаются? — вздёрнул бровь Юра, надевая экип.

— Почти. Всё сложно. Может, потом расскажу, если интересно. Садись.

— Спрашиваешь ещё! Слушай, а в конце октября ещё можно кататься?

— Сезон уже закончен, но сегодня тёплый сухой день, я решил выгулять подарок сестры и порадовать себя поездкой в честь праздника, — Отабек постучал пальцем по забралу, глядя через плечо на совсем не грациозно забравшегося на мотоцикл Юру. — Да и в разы быстрее, чем на метро.

— Отмечаешь Хеллоуин?

Отабек загадочно сверкнул глазами, велел держаться крепче и, не дав Юре вставить и слова, без предупреждения тронулся с места. Юра от неожиданности вцепился в его кожаную куртку и посильнее прижался к спине. Кажется, скорости он всё же боялся, но не орать же как Милка при виде паука. Шумный вечерний Петербург превратился в коконе мотоциклетного шлема в уютный гул. А привычный запах выхлопных газов и сырого осеннего воздуха — в тонкий, сладко-горький аромат мужского парфюма. Юра немного расслабился, но не ослабил сцепление рук на узкой талии, закрыл глаза, глубоко вдыхал и никак не мог надышаться.

***

Когда Отабек остановился около гипермаркета, Юра поймал себя на мысли, что не хочет разжимать руки и отпускать его.

— Не знал, что тебе нравится, поэтому решил вместе заехать и купить. Ты пьёшь какой-нибудь алкоголь? Или предпочитаешь безалкогольные напитки? — спросил Отабек, сняв перчатки и шлем. Его аккуратный андеркат забавно торчал во все стороны, Юра не смог сдержать улыбку и всё ещё непослушными после крепкой хватки пальцами зачесал его вихры на бок. Отабек прижмурился как кот, заставив Юру засмеяться вслух, и помог отстегнуть крепления ремешков на его шлеме. Юра вздрогнул, прошитый мурашками от затылка до копчика, будто коснувшиеся его шеи руки были не тёплыми, а ледяными. Но Отабек сделал вид, что не заметил, взъерошил уже его растрёпанную шевелюру и, подхватив оба шлема, пошёл на поиски тележки. Юра резко выдохнул и сжал ладонь в кулак, всё ещё чувствуя покалывание в кончиках пальцев от жёсткого тёмного ежика волос на висках.

***

В сезон Юра не пил ничего крепче кефира, разве что на новый год дедушка наливал ему бокал противного российского шампанского. На какое-нибудь приличное, типа такого, как Витя притаскивал ящиками на свой день рождения, уговорить дедушку никак не получалось. Потому что «традиция, Юрочка», но Юра считал, что бесконечная Плисецкая упёртость. Спасибо хоть на оливье традиция не распространялась, и майонез они делали домашний.

— Сок? — спросил Отабек, останавливаясь у полок с напитками.

— Боржоми, — хмыкнул Юра, ставя в тележку бутылку.

— А я безалкогольного пива выпью.

— Это дрожжи. Дрожжи — зло.

— И как меня судьба свела с тобой, с таким занудой? — покачал головой Отабек, заворачивая в соседнюю секцию.

— Чудом! — крикнул ему Юра, шагая следом. — И мой запах альфа-самца: твоя судьба та ещё шлюшка, не смогла устоять, отвечаю.

— Разве что у неё гайморит.

— О, иди в пизду!

— Давай лучше на кассу.

***

— В честь дня рождения для вас действует скидка пятнадцать процентов, вы оформляли на стойке регистрации? — спросила кассир, отсканировав их скромные покупки.

— Нет, так пробейте, пожалуйста, — сказал Отабек, доставая из внутреннего кармана куртки телефон.

— Стоп, Отабек, у тебя день рождения, а ты молчал? — вытаращился на него Юра, даже не реагируя на тётку, пихающую его тележкой в задницу. — Я же без подарка даже!

Отабек расплатился за напитки, сгрёб их в рюкзак и спокойно посмотрел на смутившегося Юру.

— Вот поэтому и не сказал. Тебе некогда бегать искать подарок, тем более, когда плохо знаешь человека, это вообще превращается в головную боль. Решил, что так будет проще. Давай просто проведём вечер вместе? Готовить я не умею, но закажем какую-нибудь пиццу, и норм. Меня такой день рождения очень бы порадовал.

Юра прищурил глаза и, скомкав в руках чек, потащил Отабека на новый заход в магазин.

— Вот ещё, пиццей давиться. Углеводы на ночь — тоже зло, вам ли не знать, товарищ хоккеист. Зря ты считал, что подарок — это проблема. Пошли.

Нахмуренный Отабек явно думал, что зло здесь Юра, но послушно толкал тележку, куда тот кинул пару стейков из лосося, овощи, лимон и упаковку грецких орехов.

— Соевый соус у тебя есть?

— Есть овсянка, яйца и протеин. И изюм.

— Охуенно, в изюме я ещё лосося не мариновал, — вздохнул Юра и целенаправленно потопал в отдел с соусами. — Странно, что на такой диете тебя ещё в ворота вместе с шайбой не уносит.

Отабек пожал плечами и рассказал, что днем заходит в кафе у дома и питается нормально, а вечером у них тренировки чаще всего допоздна, и уже нельзя ничего тяжелого, поэтому он пьёт протеиновый коктейль и едет домой. Юра предпочитал на ужин белковый омлет с курогрудью и помидорами или хотя бы тунца прямо из банки вприкуску с огурцом, но тоже часто поступал, как Отабек, если тренировка затягивалась, и он не забывал сделать болтанку и вообще находил силы поднять шейкер.

Славь, боже, человека, придумавшего спортпит.

***

— За ужин я плачу, — подойдя к кассе, хлопнул Юра Отабека по ладони с телефоном. — А ты найди своим рукам применение поинтереснее.

— Боюсь, стоящей за нами женщине это не понравится.

— Да я про сбор продуктов, придурок!

— Ну вот, а я так хотел полапать тебя за грудь, — на серьёзных щах вздохнул Отабек, но принялся наполнять пакет.

— О, иди-ка ты… — с притворным возмущением начал Юра.

— Если маршрут всё тот же, то не озвучивай, это тоже не понравится людям в очереди.

***

Отабек жил в старенькой однушке с не самым свежим ремонтом, а на маленькой кухне даже компактным парням оказалось довольно сложно развернуться. Включив свою наглость на максимум, Юра усадил Отабека за стол и по-хозяйски принялся рыться в шкафах в поисках нужной посуды. Тот никак не отреагировал на захват территории и медленно резал овощи слишком крупными кусками. Юра же шустро замариновал лосося и порубил зелень и грецкие орехи для грузинского салата.

— Ты же не против кинзы? — спохватился он, уже сбросив всё в общую миску. — Я что-то даже не спросил, но в ней и в орехах вся фишка.

Отабек покачал головой и едва заметно улыбнулся, видимо, намекая, что _не спрашивать_ — это тоже фишка.

«Да, Юра Плисецкий, ты наглый упырь», — транслировал его спокойный взгляд, и Юра смущённо отвернулся к духовке. Возмутись Отабек вслух, он бы наверное не сдержал своего поганого характера и высказал, что тот не мог не видеть, кому предложил дружбу. Но Отабек молча пилил помидор, ни разу за всё время не оскорбился посылам в генитальные локации и даже про упыря сейчас Юра придумал сам.

— Хули ты такой идеальный, а? — не выдержал он всё-таки, развернувшись, упёрся задницей в столешницу у плиты и схватил зачем-то противень с рыбой.

— Расскажи это нашему салату, — кивнул он на миску с огромными криво нарезанными кусками овощей, и Юра заржал так, что чуть не вывалил на Отабека лосося. Спасибо хорошей реакции хоккеиста, их будущий ужин остался на месте.

Поставив спасённые стейки запекаться, Юра сел напротив и не смог сдержать улыбку от сосредоточенного выражения на смуглом лице.

— Знаешь, ты всё-таки неправильно выбрал профессию — я никогда столько не смеялся ни с одним человеком.

— Ты не первый, кто считает, что неправильно. Сначала маму отговорили отдавать меня в фигурное катание, мол, совсем не гибкий, хоть и маленький, не издевайтесь над ребёнком. Но я не сильно расстроился, хотя кататься мне нравилось. Маме пришлось уступить отцу, и я оказался в секции хоккея. А потом все ребята из моей команды начали расти, а я нет, — Отабек равнодушно дёрнул плечом, разглядывая пестроцветие в салатной миске, будто от его взгляда кривые куски сразу же стали бы аккуратными, а разговор менее болезненным.

— Но ты сейчас в профессиональной команде, пусть и в молодёжной! — возмутился Юра, наваливаясь грудью на стол и пытаясь заглянуть Отабеку в глаза. Он не видел, как тот играл, но быки из его команды сказали тогда в раздевалке, что Отабек неплохо назабивал соперникам на предыдущем матче, а что ещё должен делать хороший хоккеист, как не забивать?

— Да, и упорно работаю, чтобы попасть в основную команду или хотя бы в фарму.

— И в чём проблема?

— Рост, Юра, и вес.

— Для фигуриста-одиночника это плюс. Легче прыгать, выше скорость.

— Правый вингер должен быть быстрым, ловким и точным. Да, в этом мне помогают мои габариты, но ещё есть фактор защитников, которые сносят моё легкое тело в борт как поезд на полном ходу.

— Тогда ты должен быть быстрее, чем они, Бек! И выносливее!

— Я стараюсь, — серьёзно кивнул тот.

— И у тебя всё получится! — поддавшись порыву, Юра участливо сжал руку Отабека и улыбнулся максимально тепло. Он никогда не думал, что придётся кого-то поддерживать, просто не было таких людей рядом с ним, а дедушка и кот справлялись как-то без Юриных «всё будет хорошо», даже наоборот — отсыпали ему самому заботы и любви. И вот сейчас, поглаживая смуглую ладонь, он ощущал что-то искрящееся и сладкое, наполняющее внутренности как воздушный шарик.

— Получится. Особенно если ты дашь полапать себя за грудь, — кивнул Отабек и медленно протянул к развалившемуся на столе Юре скрюченные пальцы.

Дёрнувшись, Юра чуть не свалился со стула и громко заржал:

— Бля-а-а, ну как можно говорить это на серьёзных щах? Поставлю на тебя Гагу с похерфейсом, когда дашь свой номер. Нет, тебе точно стоит подрабатывать карточной игрой и стендапами!

— Тебя легко рассмешить. А многие в «Хоккейном городе» почему-то называют Юрия Плисецкого букой.

— Что, прям так и называют? — скептично выгнул бровь Юра, продолжая посмеиваться.

— Высокомерным злобным пиздюком с короной, на самом деле.

— Вот это больше похоже на правду.

— Совсем не похоже. Ты не садовая ромашка, но и не вот это всё.

— Да нет, похоже. Особенно часть про злобного пиздюка.

Отабек покачал головой, но спорить не стал, посопел носом, будто на что-то решаясь, и сказал:

— Ты замечательный.

— Скажи это своим коллегам, которым я чуть не навалял! — отшутился Юра, чувствуя как предательски краснеют щёки.

— Не успел, они бы раньше свалились от твоего запаха.

— Ну и кто из нас злобный пиздюк? — сложил руки на груди Юра.

— И что ты мне за это сделаешь?

— Накормлю ужином! — фыркнул он под писк духовки, сообщившей о готовности рыбы.

***

Чтобы дочистить перед Ростелекомом каскад и ещё поработать над переносом прыжков, Юра припёрся на каток в своё законное воскресенье. Обычно вытрясти дополнительный лёд в выходной не получалось, но сегодня Фельцман каким-то чудом договорился, и Юра потопал херачить. Кто лажает, тот в не спит по воскресеньям, чо.

Допрыгав до чёрных мушек перед глазами, мелькавших между красных звёзд с баннеров тренировочной арены, Юра вывалился со льда и, опять заминаясь на ходу, поцокал в раздевалку.

— Плисецкий, — окликнул его охранник комплекса. — Не выходи в холл минут двадцать: там перерыв перед третьим периодом только что начался, тебя затопчут.

— Да не в первый раз же.

— Там динамовские болельщики рвут и мечут, натягивает их наша молодёжь. Яков Абрамович не обрадуется, если тебя покалечат, а ты ведь найдёшь приключения, _не в первый раз же._

— Я, когда устал, не выёбываюсь, — закатил глаза Юра, но кивнул, повиснув на двери. — Но пофиг, потуплю в телефон, спасибо. Погодите, молодежная команда играет? «Варяги» или «Сорок шестой»?

— «Сорок шестой», — кивнул охранник. — Посмотреть хочешь? Места есть, можешь успеть на последний период.

Юра ещё раз кивнул и поковылял в душ. Играла команда Отабека, и Юра всерьёз задумался сходить глянуть. Специально бы он, наверное, не попёрся, но раз уж всё равно здесь, а из планов на остаток дня — перестирать шмотки и помыть пол. Охуенное веселье, с какой стороны ни посмотри.

***

Натянув на мокрую башку капюшон толстовки, Юра пробрался на свободный участок трибуны и сел как король, закинув ноги на соседний незанятый ряд. Погуглить правила он, конечно, не успел, но номер Отабека помнил, поэтому стал просто вглядываться в толпу носящихся мужиков. Хотя атмосфера драйва и адреналина наполняла уставшее тело странной энергией, Юра уже успел заскучать. Но пульс мгновенно участиться, стоило Отабеку вывалиться на лёд — в буквальном смысле. Они там все перемахивали через борт, будто калитка для слабаков и коротышек вроде Юры, вот и кое-кому с грацией картошки здесь тоже не особо хватало роста. И Юра почему-то посчитал это очаровательным.

Он постоянно терял шайбу взглядом, потому что Отабек передавал её так быстро и двигался так же — словно летал между соперниками. И вообще, на Юрин взгляд, тот выглядел лучше всех.

— That’s my boy! — в лучших традициях американских фильмов заорал он вместе с болельщиками «СКА 1946», когда Отабек забил.

***

В понедельник наоравшийся Юра хрипел как дедушкин «москвичонок». Фельцман пощупал ему лоб, без лишних нежностей задрав чёлку, похмурил кустистые брови и отпустил разминаться.

— Скворцова тоже хрипела, когда с тем хоккеистом встречалась, — хмыкнула Милка, прыгая на скакалке в таком обтягивающем топе, что как минимум у трёх юниоров закружилась голова. Юра мгновенно ощутил, как запылали щёки от слова «хоккеист», даже не сообразив, на что та намекает. — Где же ты перетрудил горло, Юрец?

— На катке вчера, пока вы отсыпались, я въябывал.

— А чего тогда покраснел?

— Чушью твоей подавился, — выплюнул он и тоже схватился за скакалку.

***

До Ростелекома нормально увидеться у них с Отабеком так и не получилось, только на бегу, но каждую свободную минуту Юра теперь проводил, уткнувшись носом и пальцами в экран с перепиской. За исключением, конечно, перерывов во время тренировок. И дело было не только в глазастой и всё замечающей Милке, и даже не в осуждающем прищуре Фельцмана, просто странным образом у Юры дрожало всё внутри от каждого сообщения без единого эмоджи — всё на таких же серьёзных щах, как и в реальном разговоре. И эта дрожь волновала и выбивала из колеи, а революционер в красных шароварах или Александр Невский в кольчуге и с войском за плечами среди снега и холода Чудского озера не могли выглядеть как дёрганный подросток Юра с бесяче отросшими волосами, грозившими превратить его в юного, но нихуя не одухотворённого клона Вити, нервно дёргающего ворот водолазки и бесконечно бросающего нетерпеливые взгляды на телефон.

«У нас выездная в Москве с „Локомотивом“ послезавтра. В двенадцать. А потом сразу на телефоне трансляцию капы включу», — прочитал Юра сообщение от Отабека, когда припарковал, наконец, задницу на свободное сидение в вагоне метро. Макушку ему сверлил осуждающий взгляд довольно молодого грузного мужика, не успевшего усесться раньше, но Юра с поистине отабековским дзеном его игнорировал.

«Блин! Я бы тоже хотел за тебя поболеть, мне понравилось! Но если мои узнают даже про мысли свалить, в лучшем случае дядя Яша пустит меня на хумус, в худшем — Лилия Владимировна, это которая Барановская, отморозит мне яйца взглядом. Мужская короткая программа в два», — написал Юра и добавил плачущего котика.

«Ты не успеешь, даже думать забудь. Тренеры у тебя членовредительные».

«И члено, и яйце, и вообще абсолютно Юравредительные — никакой заботы».

«Хочешь, по приезде в Петербург заботливо свожу тебя в зоопарк?»

«Лучше сделай мне заботливый массаж! А ещё лучше — приходи на прокат, я выступаю восьмым, ты должен успеть!»

Отабек сразу же написал, что пошёл гуглить билеты, но Юра успел его остановить:

«Могу тебя провести! Дедушка всё время отказывается и тратит деньги, я должен хоть раз воспользоваться привилегиями», — напечатал Юра и разулыбался так, что грузный мужик перестал осуждающе пятиться и бочком ретировался в другой конец вагона. Похоже, счастливый Юра Плисецкий выглядел весьма устрашающе.

Уже в «Сапсане», когда Фельцман захрапел, Барановская интеллигентно отправилась пить кофе, а Гоша залип в каком-то эзотерическом паблике, Юра прочитал ещё одно сообщение Отабека, что зря он отказывается от зоопарка: там родились белые тигрята и нужно успеть посмотреть, пока их не отправили в другие страны.

«Уломал», — настучал он и опять напугал мимо проходящего мужика улыбкой как у психа.

***

К двум часам Отабек не появился, Юра сгрыз ноготь на большом пальце, но в итоге оставил для него на билетном контроле пропуск и под крики Фельцмана потопал в разминочный зал, чтобы не остыть до своего выхода. Телефон, через который он слушал музыку, не вибрировал новыми сообщениями, поэтому, выкатившись в центр и встав в позицию, Юра даже не знал, на трибунах ли Отабек. Но за секунду до того, как в абсолютном молчании зала заиграла музыка, он услышал низкое и такое знакомое: «Юра, давай!»

И Юра дал. Не побил, конечно, своего же рекорда, но завоевал малое золото.

— Бека, это всё ты! — скалился Юра, сидя на скамейке всё ещё в прокатном костюме.

— Нет, это всё «юравредительство» и сам Юра, — покачал головой Отабек и без предупреждения навёл телефон на него, даже не пригладившего волосы после проката. Потный, лохматый, уставший и дико голодный.

— Охуенный красавчик — первый парень на деревне? А, Бек? — хмыкнул он, мотнув башкой, чтобы скинуть чёлку с глаз.

— Действительно первый, — кивнул тот на горящую на экране таблицу с результатами и сделал ещё одно фото. — И очень красивый.

Юра порадовался, что его красные щёки наверняка ещё не остыли после выступления, да и грим не до конца стёк, так что никто не увидит, как его смутил комплимент. Или сарказм, кто его разберёт?

***

Дедушка ответственно остался с дочкой соседки Наташи смотреть ещё и танцы на льду, а Юра потащил такого же голодного Отабека пообедать, правда, уехать от «Мегаспорта» им пришлось порядочно.

— Боишься, поклонники не дадут поесть? — спросил Отабек, усаживаясь в вагоне метро на сидение рядом.

От близко прижатого мускулистого бедра в чёрных джинсах Юру, задубевшего на ноябрьском ветру, будто обдало кипятком: ладони и затылок мгновенно вспотели.

— Юр? — позвал Отабек, и Юра тряхнул башкой, пряча пылающую — опять! — рожу за волосами. Ну что за всратые реакции организма?

— Не такой уж я популярный, просто в ближайших заведениях тупо не будет мест. А если всё-таки повезёт, нас быстро попросят: пожрал, и адью!

— Ну, мы и так недолго. Тебе к дедушке вернуться нужно, пообщаться и выспаться перед произвольной, а у меня раскатка в семь утра.

— Ты точно завтра не сможешь? — с надеждой спросил Юра, понимая, что команда не будет ждать, пока Отабек насмотрится на всяких Юр. Они, в отличие от фигуристов, приехали на своём автобусе, и собирались ехать обратно в Петербург сразу после игры.

— Увы. Но я посмотрю трансляцию в дороге.

— Жаль, молодежку не показывают.

— Зато показывают вышку, — серьёзно сказал Отабек.

— Я буду смотреть, Бека, — так же серьёзно кивнул Юра. И тот подарил ему такую редкую, но такую тёплую улыбку, что он пообещал бы смотреть даже художественную резку по кабачкам, если ею будет заниматься Отабек. — И поищу запись завтрашней игры, вдруг всё-таки да.

***

С двадцатью восемью баллами за второе и первое места Юра железно проходил в финал и начал готовиться ещё усерднее.

— Ты уверен, что не перегоришь с такой нагрузкой? — спросил Отабек в конце ноября, подходя к «Хоккейному городу» бок о бок с Юрой.

Сегодня у них в кои-то веки совпало время, и, встретившись на «Площади Александра Невского», они поехали вместе до «Большевиков». Юра радовался хотя бы такой возможности видеться. Из нормальных выходных у них получилось только одно воскресенье, когда они всё-таки сходили посмотреть на белых тигрят. Из-за напряжённых графиков они оба старались поехать домой вместе, если ждать приходилось не сильно долго. Теперь, конечно, Юра вынуждено терпел толпу потных хоккеистов в раздевалке, но наградой ему были прогулки с Отабеком до метро и совместные поездки до пересадки на зелёную ветку. А ещё обнажённый Отабек в душевой. Да, до этого он видел того и в одном полотенце, и в трусах, но это никак не подготовило его к виду абсолютно голого смуглого тела с чётким сухим рельефом. Невысокий, широкоплечий, с тонкой талией и мускулистыми бёдрами, шикарной задницей и обрезанным членом в густой, но короткой поросли волос — он приводил Юру в состояние, близкое к коматозному. Наверное, как-то похоже люди ощущают себя на грани сердечного приступа. Если не брать в расчёт постоянное возбуждение, симптомы совпадали. А может и нет, он же не врач, чтобы верно диагностировать, но как ни назови, в глазах у него темнело, во рту образовывалась пустыня, в ушах барабанил пульс, грудную клетку сдавливало чем-то невероятно тяжёлым, но таким тёплым и сладким, что это тепло практически мгновенно опускалось вниз. Теперь каждый раз в душе — и за его пределами — Юра испытывал настолько болезненно-постыдный стояк на лучшего друга, что стенокардия стала бы его спасением. Но нет. Не с Юриным здоровьем и везением. Поэтому Отабек волновал и душу, и бурлящее от гормонов тело.

— Юр? — пихнул его в бок Отабек. — Ты где витаешь?

«Я там, Бека, где только что мысленно раздел тебя, толкнул к стене в общей душевой и, лаская твоё тело под горячими струями воды, заставил жалобно стонать мне на ухо. Прижался своим стояком к твоим гладким и таким рельефным бёдрам, пройдясь мыльной ладонью по яйцам, обхватил в кольцо пальцев головку твоего члена и позволил вбиваться в мой скользкий кулак, пока ты с хриплым низким „Юра!“ не забрызгаешь мой живот спермой. А я буду целовать твои трогательные ключицы и метить шею засосами, пока не кончу сам. Я так хочу, чтобы ты был моим!»

— Спрашиваю, ты уверен, что даёшь себе оптимальную нагрузку на тренировках?

— Это Канада, понимаешь? Я _никогда_ не брал золото в ёбаной Канаде! — в итоге вслух простонал он, упав лбом Отабеку на плечо. Член больно упирался в ширинку джинсов, а губы кололо от желания прижаться к нежной смуглой коже, выглядывающей из нескольких слоёв шарфа и пахнущей горько-сладким парфюмом. — Мне _нужно_ порвать там всех. И тогда сможешь полапать меня за сиськи.

«И за всё, что захочешь ещё».

— Я волнуюсь, Юр, — не поддержал шутку тот, погладив его по голове в вязанной шапке с помпоном. Юра ненавидел головные уборы в любых проявлениях, но у Фельцмана подскакивало давление и багровело лицо каждый раз, как Юра являлся в капюшоне вместо вязаного уродства.

«У меня волосы густые, мне не холодно», — спорил он первое время, отстаивая свои взрослые права на ношение того, что нравится, но Фельцман потел по-видимому мёрзнущей лысиной и орал, что с таким подходом к здоровью пусть переходит тренироваться к Вите по полной. И носит у него хоть шляпу с пером, хоть ободок из цветов в минус десять. Поэтому Юра позорился с помпоном, вечно попадающим Отабеку в рот. Тот даже пошутил на днях, мол, столько раз поцеловался с этой шапкой, что как приличный человек обязан на ней жениться. Юра оскалился, показал средний палец и ответил, что уродинка его, а Отабек пусть найдёт себе кого поприличнее. Тот загадочно прищурил чёрные глаза и непринуждённо поменял тему, а Юра ещё долго шёл и анализировал, нормально ли это — завидовать шапке?

***

Юра откатал короткую в хрен знает какой раз по счёту, и уступая лёд Кацудону, повис на бортике. Милка, готовящаяся выходить следующей, тут же присела ему на уши, будто мало было оров Фельцмана и Витиных подбадривающих «ещё раз, Юра, ты можешь лучше». А то он не знал! Действующий мировой рекорд в короткой как раз за ним и числился.

— Кто это, Юрец? — Милка абстрактно махнула рукой, очерчивая невнятные границы между Юрой и льдом.

— Это Прокофьев же. «Ледовое побоище».

— Я не про композицию.

— Тогда ваще не вдупляю, о чём ты, — нахмурил он брови и, чтобы больше не отвечать, вцепился зубами в носик спортивной бутылки.

— Угу, Юрочка, ходишь весь такой не особо злой, мышцы на щеках качаешь улыбками, с тренировки летишь, как на крыльях любви, когда обычно уползаешь. Или вообще задерживаешься, и непонятно чем тут занимаешься. И губы твои зацелованные весь каток видел накануне Канады.

— Совсем непонятно, ага. И перед Монреалем мне в зубы вмазали, сказочница.

— Кто? — вытаращилась Милка, чуть не вырывая из рук Юры бутылку, чтобы он не вздумал пить, пока не ответит.

— Хоккеисты твои любимые.

— Да я им там всем сказала, что не важно, кто полезет, ни с одним больше на свидание не пойду! Ладно, не всем четырём командам, конечно, но довела до сведения заинтересованных, а они там позаботились донести до всех. Ой, да не смотри ты так: дяде Яше нужно на кого-то орать, если тебя поломают, он будет орать на меня. А ещё, больше чемпионов — больше плюшек от федры.

— А ты корыстная. Я вообще ни про какие бонусы не думаю и уж тем более не отслеживаю, на кого там дядь Яша орёт.

— Потому что у тебя только проги твои на уме, — вздохнула Милка и принялась со сверхзвуковой скоростью набирать кому-то сообщение. И это Юра думает не о том, ну-ну. — И, я знаю, ты думаешь о _ком-то_ ещё!

— О Прокофьеве, бля!

— А стоит ещё и обо мне. Я же тебе союзник, а не конкурент.

— Мне тут никто не конкурент, — вызверился Юра и швырнул бутылку за борт, чуть не попав в голову проходящего мимо массажиста.

— Плисецкий!

— Извините, Пал Виталич.

— Боже, дай сил и способности залечивать раны от яда тому человеку, которому этот говнюк улыбается, — вздохнула Милка и неторопливо покатилась на позицию. Юра показал её спине средний палец, и та, будто увидела, показала через плечо такой же.

Отпрыгав свою короткую, Милка уткнулась в телефон, даже не успев отдышаться.

— Знаешь, Юрец, до меня сейчас дошла интересная информация. Кто-то сказал хоккейным юниорам, что они будут языками лёд вместо ресурфейсера полировать, если тебя тронут. Как бы ты не выёживался. Кто?

«Отабек!» — чуть не заорал он, но вовремя прикусил губу. Потому что дурак. И он, и Отабек.

— Дядь Яша, что ли? Ты ему говорил про разбитые губы? — прищурилась Милка, грозно тряхнув красными кудрями, но Фельцман, будто услышав, что о нём говорят, тут же высказал всё, что думал о её лутце. Хотя по Юриному мнению, не самые хреновые лутцы она прыгала. Но кто он такой, чтобы спорить с тренером, особенно когда тот так удачно обезвредил эту ищейку.

***

В Канаду Юра уезжал с каким-то тревожным чувством. Отабек хотел проводить, но он отговорил, сославшись, что Милка заебёт его потом шутеечками про наличие не только программ, костюмов и волос как у Вити, но ещё и страсти к азиатам. Юра бы даже посмеялся нелепому сравнению, если бы сейчас вместо Милки не придумал сам вот это всё. Возможно, где-то там и зарылось зерно истины, но Отабек так и так лучше всех, и дружбу он предложил ему, Юре, а не всяким там Витям с улыбкой на миллион и пальто за столько же.

— Не думаю, что Мила будет подкалывать, она же все четыре команды запугала, чтобы никто тебя не трогал, — дёрнул бровью Отабек, подавая собирающему чемодан Юре вещи, сложенные стопками на кровати.

— О, Милка тот ещё красный тролль, тем более она просто пригрозила не ходить на свидания с хоккеистами, причем ради собственной выгоды, — отмахнулся Юра, шуганув этим движением Пётю, норовившего присесть меховой жопой на колени Отабека, обтянутые чёрными джинсами. Юру там не ждут, а значит, и никому другому нечего. — Но вот кое-кто, — Юра наставил на него палец, — обещал заставить моих обижателей вылизывать каток. Я помню, что ты всё равно собирался меня защищать, даже несмотря на то что я тот еще говнюк, вообще-то пацан и могу сам за себя постоять. Но мне это представлялось так — мы плечо к плечу бьём малолетние беззубые морды, а не то что ты как Дон Корлеоне запугиваешь молодёжь во имя пиздливого Юры Плисецкого, который, скорее всего, заслужил бы каждый свой синяк.

— Запугивал нас твой «дядя Яша» после того случая с разбитой губой, а до этого Мила и этот, с пепельными волосами, Виктор? Причём они сразу к нашим тренерам пошли. Но вряд ли там было что-то про свидания. Мне кажется, они очень переживают за тебя. Как и я. Но во мне слишком мало убедительной массы, чтобы угрожать всей команде. Я собирался при необходимости действовать по твоей схеме.

— Вот блин! Витя ж вообще пацифист. А эта про плюшки от федры мне втирала, — закатил глаза Юра и, швырнув в слишком серьёзного Отабека футболкой, решил перевести всё в шутку. — Да хочет меня, сто пудов. Вот и беспокоится, что поломают. Видел бы ты, в каких она топах по льду скачет, явно же соблазняет.

— А ты что?

— А что я?

— Соблазняешься?

— Ёбу дал? — возмущенно открыл рот Юра и кинул в Отабека ещё и штанами. — На самом деле, ей нравятся хоккеисты. А со мной она даже не дружит. Как и Витя. Поэтому я очень удивлён, что кто-то, кто не ты, ходит и ради меня кого-то там кошмарит. И даже не знаю, что сказать.

— Скажи им спасибо, что твой нос всё такой же красивый, а зубы до сих пор на месте, — пожал плечами Отабек, даже не потрудившись снять с головы брошенную футболку. Так и сидел с ней, закрывающей половину лица, как пират в дурацкой шляпе.

В спасибы Юра не умел точно так же, как в дружбу и нормальные коллективные отношения, поэтому покивал и решил купить Вите какую-нибудь модную штуку для его пуделя, а Милке конфеты. Или краску для волос. Или чем там девушек радуют?

И то ли неожиданные открытия, то ли ещё какой ретроградный Меркурий повлияли на повышенную тревожность Юры, но плохое предчувствие не покинуло его даже после оглушающих аплодисментов в финале идеально откатанной произвольной и оценок на экране, сообщивших всему миру, что Канада сдалась Юре Плисецкому — чемпиону Гран-при этого сезона. Едва выскользнув из-под прицела камер, он тут же набрал номер дедушки в вотсапе.

— Поздравляю, Юрочка, — раздался довольно бодрый голос. — Говорил же, что в следующий раз у тебя всё получится.

— Говорил, — выдохнул Юра, складываясь пополам от облегчения. — Спасибо.

— Себе спасибо скажи — тренировался на износ, я же тебя знаю.

— Не-не, ещё даже успевал погулять с другом, не беспокойся.

— С чем пирожки-то печь? — засмеялся дедушка, и Юра, пожелав сюрприз, сам не смог сдержать улыбки, хотя стягивающие грудь тиски беспокойства ослабли лишь отчасти.

Отабеку он быстро написал, пока Барановская отвлекала на себя внимание распорядителей.

«Всё ок. Поздравляю!» — сразу же ответил тот, и Юра пошагал искать свою куртку. От нервов, перенапряжения и голода его начало заметно потряхивать.

***

На протяжение следующих нескольких дней Юра то и дело ощущал приступы беспричинной паники, и даже не стал пить шампанское на банкете после Гала, чтобы не усугублять. Смарт-часы и в спокойном состоянии показывали учащённое сердцебиение, и в кои-то веки в этом не был виноват Отабек.

«Показаться что ли врачу сборной, пока жду», — думал Юра, шагая к раздевалке. Сегодня он сам не катался, но не хотел терять время, пока Отабек доедет до его дома после своей тренировки, поэтому припёрся в «Хоккейный город».

«Я тут», — написал он и, сунув телефон в задний карман, поднял взгляд.

— Привет, — дёрнул уголком губ и как-то виновато шмыгнул распухшим носом Отабек, появившийся посреди коридора, будто джин из бутылки.

— Еба-а-ать, — протянул Юра, глядя на фиолетово-синюю гематому под обоими отёкшими глазами и заклеенную пластырем переносицу. — Кто? Это твои, да?

— Нет, Юр, подожди! — попытался схватить его за руку Отабек, но он ловко увернулся и в несколько шагов преодолел оставшееся расстояние до раздевалки.

— Кто? — крикнул он, ворвавшись во влажное помещение, наполненное запахами мужского пота и мяты одновременно.

Отабек, прибежавший следом, привалился к косяку двери и тихо засмеялся, а Юра как бык выдыхал через нос и со злым прищуром оглядывал ошалевших пацанов разной степени одетости.

— Юр, что ты собираешься делать? Их тут больше десяти, а ты даже не потренил, чтобы свалить их запахом.

— Задушу прицельно того, кто тебя так разукрасил.

— Бек, сделай ты своей овчарке прививку от бешенства, — вздохнул старый знакомый рыжий бугай. — И на всякий случай не подпускай к «Амурским тиграм».

— Юра, это рабочий момент. В борьбе с соперником за шайбу получил локтем в нос прямо под визир. Поэтому и синяки под обоими глазами. Смею тебя заверить, мою честь отстояли и забили шайбу, когда соперники остались в меньшинстве из-за такого жёсткого фола. Ну, Юр.

— Да не пялься ты так, правда наказали этих уродов, — хохотнул ещё один знакомый Юре пацан, который в прошлый раз был громилой в трусах, и сейчас не изменял своей привычке.

— Ладно, — выдохнул Юра, сжав переносицу. — Сорян, мужики. Был не прав. Где там, говорите, ваши тигры обитают?

Парни сначала удивлённо переглянулись, а потом заржали.

— Да мы их восемь-два натянули, им хватило.

— Ладно, — ещё раз кивнул Юра. — Пусть живут.

Парни снова заржали, и он выскочил за дверь, пряча за упавшими на лицо волосами пылающие щёки. Отабек, едва заметно улыбаясь, вышел следом.

***

— Так, ну, пирожки не предлагаю, деда как в старые добрые времена напёк кацудонов, так что остаются овощи и варёная курогрудь — всё, на что хватило сил с утра, сорян, — засуетился Юра, усадив Отабека на угловой диванчик своей маленькой кухни. Отабек провожал его суетливые движения щелочками глаз и, кажется, так и улыбался с тех пор, как вышел из раздевалки, куда Юра самоубийственно ворвался за него отомстить. Спроси его кто, что он в действительности собирался сделать с толпой больших злых хоккеистов, он бы и сам не ответил. Просто от вида похожего на отбивную лица Отабека у него натурально сорвало резьбу.

— А что с пирожками не так? У твоего дедушки безумные вкусные.

— Мусульмане не едят свинину, — остановился у холодильника Юра и перевёл недоумённый взгляд на Отабека.

— Как хорошо, что я атеист.

— Ну как же… — растерялся он, так и морозя жопу с открытой морозилкой. — Ты же обрезан.

— Спешу тебя разочаровать, в этом виноват не Аллах, а фимоз.

— Это кто?

— Это обычная детская болезнь — слипание крайней плоти. Поэтому её, — Отабек изобразил пальцами ножницы и дёрнул плечом. — А когда ты успел разглядеть-то?

Юра обречённо втянул носом воздух, чувствуя, как лицо начинает буквально жечь от прилива крови. Наверняка цветом он сейчас напоминал Фельцмана в приступе доказывания ему, Юре, какое он кривоногое неблагодарное чудовище, но, в отличие от него, Юра не мог орать. Он вообще не выдавил бы из себя ни слова, если бы Отабек с поразительной нежностью не провёл ладонью по его пылающей щеке и не приказал дышать.

— Дышу, — ответил Юра, кивнув для надёжности и открыв рот.

— Так когда?

— Когда пялиться начал, или что?

— Когда я пропустил, что мои подкаты возымели успех?

— А ты подкатывал? — удивлённо вытаращился Юра.

Отабек смотрел на него с секунду, а потом расхохотался, как никогда прежде. Ему явно было больно ржать, но он не мог перестать.

— Мы стоим друг друга, ты знаешь? Ладно я хоккеист, меня часто бьют по голове, — Отабек показал на своё синее лицо. — Но ты-то?

— А у меня мозги в жопе, похоже, потому что я регулярно на неё падаю — и вот результат.

— Задница у тебя классная.

— Тоже хочешь её полапать?

— Сначала грудь.

— Сначала поцелуй! А то я столько раз тебя мысленно отымел, но ни разу не поцеловал в реале, — хмыкнул Юра, впервые в жизни радуясь своей природной наглости, позволившей высказать вот это всё.

И Отабек провёл ладонью по его лицу выше — по скуле, виску, вплёл пальцы в растрёпанную чёлку и притянул к себе ближе. Губ коснулись шершавые обветренные губы, и Юра судорожно втянул в себя воздух вместе с дыханием Отабека. Отабека, необходимого ему как воздух, потому что они действительно стоят друг друга.

Сзади Пётя с глухим стуком выволок из так и не закрытой морозилки хвост форели и поволок в коридор, а Юра с упоением целовался, пока случайно не задел разбитый нос Отабека своим.

— А-у!

— Ар-р-р, в пизду амурских тигров! Испортили такой момент! Всё, не люблю их больше. Надо же было назвать команду придурков так, а?

Отабек с улыбкой покачал головой, даже не пытаясь переубедить Юру. И Юра понял, что тигров не любит, а вот Отабека — очень даже да.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам показалось, что флирт Отабек иногда на кого-то похож, вам не показалось)


End file.
